


The Eater of Moons

by stellarstatelogic



Series: Forerunner Chronicles: Focuslight Revelation [5]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Gen, POV First Person, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstatelogic/pseuds/stellarstatelogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of retribution exploiting ignorance during a time when all were destined to wrought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eater of Moons

> / Account Codexed by VVSR-3537-Focuslight Oraculi \\\\\
> 
> VERBATIM — / [Record] 1037.051.481 — [Restricted] Authorized Access \
> 
> /---------------------------------------///

 

* * *

 

There was the youthful Builder who has entered my studies at the fourth equinox on the syzygy of Teoth and Maethrillian. "Librarian," she exclaimed, with spirit burned in the shadows whirred by her own fervor. I gazed towards her, whose sincere ignorance would have invoked my pity had it been another age and place. At the time, at my husband’s absence, the Builders themselves have then waged internal wars of bureaucracy and stakes over deriving approaches in saving a galaxy that would be soon snuffed out from its eternal fire. The Council was all that was left to stall their advancing aspiration.

"I have to tell you something;" the soft, sighing air taken within her plea transcended into the tone of accusation. "The Arrays are flawed; you have to understand that--"

"I know." I said, and she stared in disbelief; the reaction was all as expected.

"Then will you be vouching for us?"

"You would presume a Lifeworker should meddle with the Builders' affairs?"

"But you are the Lifeshaper."

"And what right does that title grant me with?"

Her shoulders slumped, a tangible deflation of pride and noble urgency: "Librarian, venerable Lifeshaper -- I mean it within every fiber of my vein and essence. If this is for your reprisal over the Didact's exile, I apologize. But if only you can help us, my Builders can find him. To reunite you, but if only--"

Her words have abruptly been halted, by a hand extended from me towards her then-busy lips. I turned away from her, as a gesture of expressing dissociation. I wondered if her ignorance could be savored.

"--My deepest apology, of humble repentance, I am not worthy of the words expressed, Lifeshaper. I understand well to the sins of my father."

"Time is of essence and you are wasting it," I turned my face towards the young one and redirected her intents. "You say the Array is flawed, and what of your solution?"

"I am baffled." She shook her head; "the architecture failed to make sense. For centuries, I have tried to disprove it. Perhaps you didn't know, but only a few truly listened -- those who mattered little to the Master Builder. The leader of our Rate acted as the zealot of his visions and campaigns. I believe he knew well of how the Array is flawed by its essential element -- it was built to be **incomplete** , it needs a missing piece beyond my knowledge and I am now at the edge of the void, without a direction pointing towards a solution. He must be hiding something that will jeopardize the Ecumene. We must take it to the Council, to the Juridicial. Your light is our only solution."

"Alas, the Builder's internal affairs, which is no secret to even I, young one. You have chosen to resign from the grandstanding by your personal preference. Now, of desperation you have brought yourself to my domain. But what do you expect a Lifeworker can provide?"

"Please, support us at the trial!" She has brought herself down on her own knees, pressured by her own sense of urgency. "Those words are already sufficient -- you know about the corruption! You are either a part of him, or us!"

And that was nearly enough.

"My life," I reprimanded; "is for the Linnunrata and all the lives it encompasses and shall encompass. The [Yggdrasil System] is never flawed by its purpose. You have known enough. The Master Builder has never abandoned you. I have never abandoned you."

“What–” I saw the Builder’s pale face grew paler within a glimpse, her gazes lost their firmness, as if revolving through a series of questions should or should not have been asked; “–What is this [Yggdrasil System]?”

It was the question she has chosen to ask. Silence was my answer, and she understood.

“Your blueprint has been validated beyond the void – by me. I have deemed it worthy and applicable, when you have failed to expand your light to see beyond your own perspective.”

“Blasphemy.” She detested. “You can’t possibly…”

Then, she gave in a sharp inhale, for her wit has finally revealed a revelation.

" **What** , exactly, _are_ you?!"

I remained silent when Bitterness has then unveiled her optical shroud to approach us. The young Builder known as Maker-of-Moons could not bring herself back to her standing poise. She understood that how the then-Protector of the Ecumene has long become a leading member of the Master Builder's forces. It was a widely acknowledged fact – a piece of prominent information sufficient enough to obscure the old allegiances we have woven millennia before the birth of this young Builder.

"Heretic," she muttered with her six-digit hands stiffened into two clotting fists.

"That was what Builders have called me twenty-six thousand years ago."

"Traitor!"

I saw the fire singed in her eyes, like the last breath of light of a supernova.

"You will understand in due time, youngling."  I muttered, as I felt the Promethean’s intangible support when she placed her palm over my shoulder.


End file.
